La muerte corta los hilos de la comprensión
by Amaki Kimagawa
Summary: Cada uno sabe la dimensión del propio sufrimiento o la ausencia total de sentido de su vida...


Esta es mi primera historia, así que les pido comprensión.

Espero les guste. Sé que está muuuy dramática, pero es que tenía que hacerla de ese modo, o no habría salido bien... (creo yo)

Si hay algo que no entienden, me lo hacen saber. Se aceptan críticas de cualquier tipo, menos groserías... _porque soy humana y tengo sentimientos._

Es un AU así que no esperen una personalidad semejante a la del Manga/Anime... No más adventencias...

**Lα muεятε coятα loѕ һilos dε lα compяεnsión**

_**Tsuki**_

**Sakura:**

Había perdido el sentido de la vida, el sentido de creer, de soñar… me había perdido yo misma.

Nunca supe como comenzó, supongo que siempre fui así. Y es que no le encuentro una explicación.

Cuando pequeña fui normal, tuve amigos, reí, conviví, me divertí compartiendo travesuras y me avergoncé ante un justificado regaño materno. Tuve fiestas de cumpleaños, saqué buenas calificaciones en el colegio, llegué innumerables veces agotada a casa luego de correr en bicicleta con mi grupo de amistades. Hice todo aquello que era correcto, era educada, atenta y respetuosa.

Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo de un día para otro se pierde la motivación? ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a llorar sin tener siquiera una razón? ¿En qué momento se fueron "mis amigos" que yo no me di cuenta? Me encerré en mis pensamientos y emociones y no quise salir más. Sin motivos corté el lazo con la sociedad y me retraí. Escuché música por horas y me afané en la lectura, la que ahora era mi única compañía.

Nadie lo notó… A nadie le importó.

"Tonterías de adolescentes", "Etapa de rebeldía"- escuché comentar.

Que inconscientemente cambiara el rosa por el negro y las sonrisas por un buen par de ojeras, a nadie le sorprendió.

Mis calificaciones: Perfectas, como yo. Porque siempre fui aplicada y eso nunca cambiaría. Comencé a saltarme las clases, luego ya ni iba. Salía de casa, vestida de uniforme. Llegaba a la entrada del colegio, y… tomaba consciencia de que **no podía **entrar. La gente me incomodaba. ¡Quería estar sola!, pero a la vez quería compañía, ¿era acaso eso razonable?

Me encerraba en la biblioteca, leyendo cualquier cosa que lograra distraerme.

Me sentía observada, incómoda, frustrada, engañada por todos aquellos que decían que la vida era buena y que valía la pena sonreír.

Quería reescribirme, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Pasarme de este viejo y cansado libro a una nueva hoja. Más sabía que eso no era posible. No hay manera de cambiar lo que ya tiene forma. Y si lograba cada día salir de casa y podía aparentar que mi vida estaba bien y si quizá con un poco de suerte terminaba algo alguna vez en mi vida… ¿entonces qué? Porque ese vacío que regía cada uno de mis movimientos, no podía ser peor que la muerte misma.

Quizá podía ser simpática como el que más, podía ser agradable y en ocasiones sonreír, pero "aquello" nunca se separaba de mí, porque era mi misma esencia y algo indisoluble. Y me daba rabia conmigo misma, porque aún teniendo tantas razones para agradecer, para vivir feliz, ¡para querer vivir!, aún así no encuentro el modo de hacerlo. No merecía la familia que tenía, que se desvivía por tratar de comprenderme, que trataban de ayudarme y de buscar una solución. Y mientras tanto yo soportaba esa insulsa vida que llevaba, esa monótona existencia, decadente y ordinaria. Dejaba que los días me llevaran lentamente…

Supuse que era el momento de aceptar la ayuda que tan gentilmente mis padres me ofrecían. Porque realmente quería revertir esta situación, porque ya ni ganas de comer tenía y mi palidez causaba temor.

Accedí a asistir durante dos veces al mes al psicólogo.

No quería ir, no tenía intenciones de hablar con un completo extraño sobre mi vida y menos aún si ni yo misma tenía claro lo que me ocurría…

Llevaba dos meses yendo a aquella clínica y por más que intentaba mentalizarme, no notaba cambio alguno. Sabía que tardaría, que no podía esperar convertirme en un ser extrovertido y sociable de un día para el otro, pero aún así las sesiones no me convencían.

Cambiamos de doctor y ocurrió igual. Y yo cada día me derrumbaba más. Había terminado mis estudios y era tiempo de escoger una universidad. Estaba de más intentarlo, por lo que opté por aplazar mis estudios universitarios. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería estudiar, no sabía nada.

Ocurrió un día lunes.

Llevaba esperando quince minutos. La consulta estaba plagada de gente y eso me incomodaba mucho. Faltaban aún tres pacientes más para que llegara mi turno, así que le pedí permiso a la secretaria y salí al exterior en donde había un gran jardín, rodeado de árboles. No había nadie, porque aquel día el clima estaba helado.

Saqué mi delgada chaqueta morada que portaba en la mochila y me la puse cubriendo con el gorro de esta mis rebeldes y cortos cabellos rosados.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia el final del sitio encontrando una banca solitaria que prometía descanso y tranquilidad. Respiré el aire y llegó a mis fosas nasales ese inconfundible aroma a invierno. Miré detenidamente las nubes grises que auguraban una lluviosa noche. Cogí nuevamente mi mochila que tenía a un costado y me dispuse a sacar mi MP3, sin perder de vista la puerta de la clínica en caso de que la secretaria requiriera mi presencia. Y entonces oí un ruido, más bien era el crujido de ramas y esa sensación de pánico que tan bien conocía yo se hizo presa de mí. Me quedé quieta, esperando ansiosa a que tan solo se tratara de un gato o algo parecido, pero fallé enormemente en mi suposición. Y entonces le vi…

Era un chico bastante alto, de facciones finas, cabello negro azabache y ojos igual. No quise seguir con mi examen visual y me paré de la banca. Me bastaba con saber que era una persona y además ¡un chico! Para tentarme a salir corriendo de aquel lugar. No era que le tuviese miedo, es solo que si sumamos a mi creciente ataque de pánico mi innata timidez… bueno, basta con decir que los resultados serían desastrosos tanto para él, como para mí. No quería verlo sonreír burlonamente cuando notara el sonrojo en mis mejillas o en su contrario, mi palidez extrema. Ni tampoco verle tratando de calmarme cuando descubriera mi nula capacidad para sostener una conversación.

Así que puse pies en pólvora, tomé mi mochila y di un paso dispuesta a la fuga, cuando escuché su voz.

-Disculpa, ¿haz visto por casualidad algún CD tirado en esta banqueta?- su voz era profunda y armoniosa; lejos del descaro e impertinencia con que muchos chicos me habían hablado. Trataba de ser agradable así que yo no podía comportarme como una maleducada, debía responder.

-No, acabo de llegar aquí y no he visto nada parecido.- Me reprendí mentalmente porque tal como lo había previsto me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello. Agaché el rostro intentando que los mechones de mi cabello ocultaran mi nerviosismo, y entonces distinguí bajo la banca una forma cuadrada y plana semejante a la carpeta de un disco. Lo recogí y lo alcé a la altura de sus ojos y pude leer claramente que decía: Piotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Suites.

-¿Es el que buscas?- pregunté algo confundida.

El miró fijamente lo que sostenía con mis manos y sonrió asintiendo.

-¡O Sí, es ese! Gracias- Lo tomó y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Te… te gusta Tchaikovsky? – me odié profundamente cuando pregunté aquello, ¿por qué no le dejaba simplemente marcharse? ¿Por qué ahora era yo quien entablaba una conversación?

-Mm… ¿por qué?

Mi rostro cambio de rojo a blanco invierno.

-No, yo… yo solo preguntaba… porque, bueno… a mí también me gusta… mucho.

-¿En serio?- se sentó en el banco y me instó a que yo hiciera lo mismo y así fue como todo realmente comenzó.

Conversamos muchas cosas, descubrimos que teníamos tanto en común que jamás nos cansábamos de descubrir nuestros gustos.

Su nombre era Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, tenía mi misma edad y me comentó que venía a aquel sitio acompañando a su hermano que padecía de un trastorno de personalidad, por ese motivo él entraba junto a él, porque temía dejarle solo en la oficina con el médico.

A ese encuentro siguieron muchos más, cada vez que yo iba él estaba ahí. Nuestra rutina era la de siempre, sentarnos en la misma banca y conversar largas horas que parecían tan cortas en mi apreciación.

Con el tiempo cogí tanta confianza con él que me sinceré y terminé relatándole absolutamente todo lo queme ocurría, incluso cosas que ni siquiera era capaz de conversar con el psicólogo. No pareció sorprendido, ni tampoco me miró raro, tal como yo esperaba que él lo hiciera, y de alguna forma aquello me agradó. No trataba de aconsejarme como si él fuese un gran sabio o algo así. Me entendía, me escuchaba, me miraba, no me juzgaba.

Conocí muchas cosas de él, como que era el menor de la familia, que estaba en primer año de Administración de Empresas, que su único amigo era un tarado, perdedor (palabras suyas) y que llevaba cinco meses saliendo con una chica rubia llamada Ino.

El tiempo siguió su curso y en mi vida no había grandes cambios. Aún seguía sin definirme con respecto a una especialidad universitaria. Me gustaba mucho Historia del Arte, pero el dinero en casa no abundaba. Seguí encerrada en casa, con las mismas costumbres, el mismo silencio y la escasa relación familiar. Mi peso siguió disminuyendo, pero nada tan anormal.

Comencé a desvelarme por las noches y cuando lograba conciliar el esquivo sueño, despertaba a cada instante sintiéndome insegura y con deseos de escapar.

Vivía solo esperando aquellos momentos en que mi extraña naturaleza era libre al lado de él. Porque sí, estaba segura, completamente segura que me había enamorado de Sasuke. Por supuesto que no le había dicho nada; tenía novia y yo suponía que debía quererla.

No era mucho lo que podía hacer al respecto, estaba segura de que sería imposible que un chico como aquel se fijara en mi, más que para ser su amiga. Pero no me importaba mucho, porque al menos le tenía de una forma u otra. Mientras su hermano asistiera, estaría yo con él.

En aquellos seis meses había conocido a una persona que, al menos, me comprendía y con la que disfrutaba discutir acerca de la música, libro y muchas otras cosas.

Las sesiones sicológicas no eran de gran ayuda, algo me decía que jamás lograría lo que todos a mi alrededor parecían esperar de mí. Curioso porque aquella sensación de pesimismo me abandonaba totalmente cuando me encontraba en compañía de Sasuke. Sabía, en lo más profundo, que él sería el único capaz de ayudarme e inconscientemente… ya lo hacía.

El peor día de mi vida.

Había estado ansiosa esperando la hora de la tarde. Aquel día cumplía ya siete meses de tratamiento, no me emocionaba mucho aquello, más que nada era la certidumbre de que hoy lo vería.

Llegué una hora antes a la clínica, como hacíamos ambos para tener más tiempo. Pero pasó la hora y nada… él no llegó.

Supuse que debía haber tenido algún percance que lo obligó a ausentarse. Así que me senté a esperar la hora de mi cita con el Doctor.

Ya había acabado la sesión y me disponía a partir a casa bastante triste por la ausencia de Sasuke, pero con la esperanza de que la próxima vez sí iría.

Cuando estaba en la parada de autobús le vi. Venía caminando hacia mi dirección. Me alegré interiormente, más en mi rostro no se notó, como cada vez que yo escondía lo que realmente sentía.

Se excusó por haber faltado, y me obligó a que le contara como me había ido a mí. En un momento de nuestra conversación pidió mi atención y me dijo que tenía dos cosas muy importantes que contarme.

En seguida hicieron acto de presencia mis odiados nervios, esos que no podía exorcizar.

Me contó que la razón por la que no había venido el día de hoy era porque afortunadamente su hermano había mejorado bastante y por lo tanto el médico había decidido el alta. La segunda noticia que debía decirme era un poco más complicada; dentro de tres meses se casaría.

Debió notar mi desesperación porque me preguntó si me sentía bien. Asentí levemente con la cabeza, y le dije que debía darme prisa porque en casa estaban esperándome. Afortunadamente el bus, justo en aquel momento pasaba por delante de nosotros, le hice parar y me subí sin siquiera percatarme si era el que debía tomar o no, y sin despedirme de Sasuke.

Le vi por la ventana con la mirada ausente y noté claramente su rostro contraído buscando una explicación por mi huida. Todo lo que me había dicho significaba una cosa: había terminado nuestra amistad, él se casaría con su novia y yo no le vería más.

Le sonreí tristemente y agité mi mano a modo de despedida. Mi rostro le pidió perdón y le rogó comprensión.

Aquella sería la última vez que le vería… y yo lo sabía.

**Sasuke:**

Daba vueltas por mi habitación como un imbécil. Desesperado, sin saber que hacer con aquella situación.

Había meditado toda la mañana lo que le diría cuando la viera. Pero ella,… ella no dejó siquiera que me explicara. Estaba triste y dolida y yo sabía que era mi culpa.

La culpa que tenía por no haber sido sincero, por no haberle dicho que me había enamorado de ella el instante en que la conocí.

Tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Sakura, por eso había ido luego de su cita con el Médico, dispuesto a contar mi verdad.

Contarle que en realidad mi hermano jamás estuvo enfermo, que aquel que había ido a pedir ayuda a la institución era yo. Que era mi hermano el que me acompañaba a mi y no yo a él, como tontamente le había hecho creer. Que hace tres años me habían diagnosticado un serio trastorno de personalidad, el cual nunca pude solucionar. Vi infinidad de médicos, pero ninguno pudo ayudarme. Que había mejorado solo por ella, porque la amaba…y con locura, que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, ayudándola, sin importar que, me basta su presencia… no pido nada más…

Que Ino era mi novia, pero que jamás me casaría con ella, como habían dicho mis padres. No permitiría que me obligaran porque yo había tomado mi propia decisión. Había querido ir a hablar con ella para decirle que nos iríamos lejos, donde nadie nos encontrara, a un lugar al que nadie le importara nuestra supuesta locura.

Ahora me parecía estúpido que, después de siete meses de conocernos, no supiera su dirección. Tenía que verla, ¡necesitaba explicarle! Tenía miedo… porque la conocía.

Dirigí mis temblorosos pasos a la clínica, aún no cerraban y pedí hablar con la secretaria. No quería darme la dirección de Sakura, le estaba prohibido facilitar información de los pacientes. Le rogué. Ella sabía que éramos amigos, nos había visto conversar junto a la banca.

Al final terminé convenciéndola. Aunque un poco reticente, me cedió su dirección.

Intenté ir lo más rápido que podía, ¿por qué en aquellos momentos en que más necesitaba de un maldito autobús no pasaba ninguno?

Corrí con desespero, como arrancando de algo que presentía, pero que me negaba a aceptar.

Doblé lo que parecía ser la última esquina que me separaba de su casa… de ella… y me detuve en seco…

Mis nervios se dispararon, temblé de pies a cabeza, creí que el corazón saldría ese momento por mi boca, lo sentía en mi garganta…

Una ambulancia se encontraba fuera de una residencia, había mucha gente mirando. Busqué desesperado y nervioso a alguien, aunque no sabía a quien.

Una mujer de cabello rojo lloraba en el suelo, mientras un hombre castaño le sostenía de los hombros, luchando por no caer rendido él también.

Los vecinos miraban con ojos acuosos y desorbitados la tensa y triste situación. Algunos policías se comunicaban entre ellos intentando, en vano, calmar a la mujer que desconsolada ahora, gritaba de dolor. Miré hacia la puerta de entrada y entonces me desplomé.

Varios paramédicos y enfermeros sacaban del interior de la casa una camilla blanca con lo que parecía ser un cuerpo tapado con una sábana del mismo color. Vi claramente, en un movimiento de la camilla, como de debajo de la sábana se escapaban un par de mechones de cabello rosa.

…Y mi vida se derrumbó…

Salí de aquel lugar caminando como un autómata, con los ojos en la nada, moviéndome sin percatarme de que lo estaba haciendo. Llegué a las puertas de mi casa, entré y fui a mi habitación.

No había nadie… No tenía nada… otra vez.

No podía llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con salir, pero yo no podía moverme… y entonces grité, grité como nunca antes lo había hecho, sacando afuera todo el dolor que traía dentro. Caí al suelo y lloré… lloré amargamente sintiéndome más solo que nunca, sabiendo que ya nada tenía solución, que caería otra vez, y en esta ocasión **ella no estaría** para sostenerme. Lloré por mi culpa, la culpa de mis mentiras que la habían alejado de mí. ¡Mis estúpidas mentiras!... ella lo había hecho, había terminado con su vida, como tantas veces quiso hacer, había perdido las esperanzas… Y yo había perdido mi última oportunidad…

**FIN**

**Gracias por haber leído.**

**POR FAVOR ¡POR FAVOR! dejen un review.**

**FIC SIN REVIEWS = ESCRITOR FRUSTRADO...BYE BYE**


End file.
